Picture Of You
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Jake and Marley have been neighbors ever since they were little and although they were inseparable, the stress of high school and the social difference causes them to grow apart. Now is the last week of their last year and they are force to work together in a final senior year project to discover they aren't so different as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marley Rose stumbled into class, knocking over someone's books in the process. "I'm sorry" she squeaked but her classmate didn't say a word. Everyone knew that Marley Rose was a klutz. They knew she stumbled and bumped into anything that got in her way. She gave the person a small apologetic smile and continue to take her seat in large room.

It was the last week of their senior year and as tradition the school would round up the students and gave them one last big assignment. Every year was different. The only thing that didn't change was the theme. It was mostly to get know the people you've been in school forever, see the person beyond the label they had through the whole high school experience. Marley didn't care much about it. If it didn't cost her a grade she wouldn't even be there and be in the library soaking up yet another book but there she was.

She took a seat beside her best friend Unique. She was the only person who truly bonded with her during those hard high school years. "Hey girl!" Unique said turning to her. "Are you excited about this assignment? It's like a heirloom being passed down to us" Unique said cheerfully causing Marley to roll her eyes.

"It's an assignment. Just like any other group project they force us to be in" she said with a sigh. Marley label herself as a social piranha. She was always so awkward and shy. She found it really hard to work with other people, afraid they would make fun of her or worst but it never happened. At least not in class.

Unique rolled her eyes but didn't have time to say anything else. In front of them stood the best teacher the school had, Will Schuester and beside him stood his new wife and counselor, Emma Schuester. began talking about high school labels and how much it affected everyone in the room. As he pointed out the labels Marley couldn't help but scan around and see her fellow classmates. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was bored. Maybe she wasn't as different as she thought.

Her eyes ran over Kitty Wilde, who was more concentrated in her pedicure than the lesson. Then on Bree who was making the boy beside her shiver and squirm. Then she saw Ryder Lynn who seemed to be in his own little world, moving his along the music in his head and then she saw him. Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn's best friend and WMHS heartthrob. Marley wish she was one of those girls who rolled her eyes at Jake's petty lines and charming smiles but she wasn't.

On the outside she would but on the inside she would melt like butter in a piping hot frying pan. She stared at Jake for a second. Just taking in his serious completion. He was a serious guy when he wanted to be but mostly he was mysterious. He barley let people know about him but Marley knew enough. After all they were neighbors. Their windows were one next to each other and for years they had stolen glances across the lawns.

Marley couldn't remember the last time she even spoke to Jake. She remember being his friend and being completely and over the top in love with him and then it stopped. The late night talking and the joke sharing were gone and they grew apart to so much as a glance on the hallway. Marley figure he just realize how much she brought him down and he just did what was best for him.

And then she grew angry. Angry that he thought himself too good to be her friend (Or more) and she decided to hate him but of course that isn't so easy when every time their eyes locked, her heart skipped a beat and her knees would weaken but she managed.

"So tell, who you think you are?" she heard ask bringing her attention back to the lesson, just a second before Jake's eyes landed on her. "And that's what we are going to find out" said as he turned to his wife, giving her a sweet smile, as she handed him a small bag.

"We placed in here the names of every female student in this year senior class. The boys would be picking a name and whoever they pick would be your partner for this assignment" He smiled. Marley looked around confuse. What was the assignment again?

One by one the boys stood up and picked names. Deep down she hoped she would get Unique, who even though portray herself as a female was register as male but she had no such luck. Unique walked up and took out Bree's name, leaving Marley to the horrible realization she had to work with a boy she would barely know or worst.

She waited and waited for her name to come out but it wasn't being called and then she saw him from the corner of the eyes. Jake and Ryder finally got up to take their names and for a moment she prayed Ryder would pick her. She had worked with the boy before and he was nice and respectful but she had not such luck. "Kitty" he said as he looked at the blond, the two teens shared a look and a smiled and Marley remembered; "They're dating" she whispered as Ryder made her way towards her.

"Marley Rose" she heard her name. She didn't have to turn around to see who had taken her name because she knew his voice too well but she did anyways. She slowly turn to look at him and their eyes met.

Of all the guys in her class, Jake Puckerman was the guy she had to spend her last week with. It was then Marley decided that Universe was just against her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marley Rose sigh. She couldn't believe that she had to spend a whole week with the person she had been avoiding her entire high school years. She knew it was going to be a drag but the more she waited for him to get out of the auditorium the more annoyed she got.

Finally he came around. "What took you so long?" she asked, stomping her feet. Usually she was a calm person but he just brought that side of her. Jake blinked a couple of times and then smirked. That same smirked she had secretly loved all those years.

"I take it you don't even know what we are doing" he chuckled making her blush. "I was getting our assignment" he said shaking his head as he lifted up a camera and a paper. "We have to know more about each other by the end of the week and take pictures that represents the things we have in common" he said softly.

Marley felt a little embarrassed, it seemed that she had been the irresponsible one for the first time in her life. "Oh…" she said with a blush. Jake smirked and handed her the paper for her to see.

Share something personal with your partner

Do an impression of a celebrity or famous character

Admit something that scares you or worries you

Share something from your childhood

What was the first thing that came into mind when you met your partner?

Share a secret

What is the one thing you regret?

Where do you see yourself in 10 years?

Share a your most embarrassing moment

Pick 10 things you like about your partner

Marley sigh. All the question seemed pretty personal but none impossible. "We don't need a week for this" she scoffed shaking her head. "Honestly. If we sit down and talk we can get over this today and just… hey! Where are you going?" Marley asked as she lifted her eyes and saw Jake walking away. She quickly grabbed her bag that she had left on the floor and ran after him. "Hey! Are you deaf? I was calling for you" she asked angrily when she finally caught up.

"I knew you would come after" he said with a shrug, the strap of the camera and hanged it on his neck.

"Excuse me? The only reason I followed you was because we need to do this and you were walking away. So can we just sit down and get this over with?" she asked annoyed.

"We are sitting down" he simply said and kept on walking. Marley sigh and continue to walk with him when she notice that he was heading to the front exit. "We can't leave" she said, knowing very well his intentions.

"Yes we can. They never said we needed to be in school. Beside we don't have class" he said with a shrug. Marley stopped dead in track and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she said. Jake stopped and turned around.

"Then I guess you'll fail you're last assignment" he said with a shrug and kept on making his way to his car. Marley stood there for minutes before she let out a frustrated groan and went after him.

"You're so frustrating" she said as she got his car.

"That's not what you use to say" he chuckled and she blushed. She knew exactly what he was talking about. They were so close before, the best of friends and now they were so apart from each other. She wish she could say she didn't know what happened but she knew. She knew that when they entered High School everyone notice how handsome and charming Jake was and how not so pretty and awkward she was and it just fell apart. Before she knew it she was spending Saturday, their pizza and video games night, alone.

"Well I was kid. I didn't know better" She said hugging her bag close to her chest as he drove off. The car ride was silent. It wasn't comfortable but instead very very awkward. It almost made her want to scream and shout but remain as cool as she could be. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked, glancing at him.

"You'll see" was all he said. Marley let out another sigh and continue to be quiet. She only hoped he wasn't taking her out of town or anything. She had to do some last minute extra credit work and she wasn't about to waste her time driving around with Jake Puckerman.

Finally the car stopped and Marley peered outside. They were at the local park where they both use to spend most of their time together. "What are we doing here?" She asked annoyed but Jake didn't answer. Instead he got off the car and began to walk away. Marley groaned again and followed him. "It would be a lot easier if you would just tell me" she said frustrated but yet, Jake didn't say a word. Instead he walked and walked until he stopped. Marley looked at the big oak tree standing before them and remember. "Our fort" she whispered.

When they were kids Jake and she would always play Prince and Princess and the tree was their castle. The one they would run to when Prince Jake would safe her and live happily ever after but of course they hadn't been there for years. Heck Marley barely remember it. Marley looked down at Jake as he sat down, leaning again the tree and then pated the spot beside him. Marley stared at him for a moment until she finally sat down, but she kept her distant. Just because he took her to what once had been their place didn't mean she would just forget the year she had to spend alone without him because he was too busy being popular. "So now we can start?" she asked with a sigh, taking out the paper again.

"Ask away" he said taking the camera off his chest and setting it down between them as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Marley couldn't help to mesmerize on his calm and handsome complex. It was no secret that he was hot and she kind of hated him for that.

"Uh sure. First Question is… Share something personal with your partner" she said glancing down at the paper and then back at him.

"That's not a question" he said.

"It's what it says Jake" she said rolling her eyes.

"Pass" He said after a while.

"You can't pass" She said.

"I just did"

"Fine. We'll leave it for later" she said shaking her head. She knew he was use to getting what he wanted. All he had to do was flash his oh so charming smile and girls were doing whatever he asked them to do but she wasn't one of those girls. She was determine to get the question answered even if it killed her.

"Do an impersonation of a celebrity or a famous character" she said.

"Are any of these questions?" He asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at her. Marley looked down at the paper and laughed.

"There two questions" she said.

"Well this should be interesting then" he said rolling his eyes.

Marley sigh and poked his arm with her pencil. "Do an impression" she urged.

Jake sigh and sat up. "This is going to be Legend- wait for it…" he took a pause. "DARY" he exclaimed as he pretended to tie up a tie and raised his eyebrow. Marley couldn't help but laugh along with him as continue to make impressions of Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother. She wasn't even aware he even liked that show like she did.

As she laughed, her eyes landed on the camera and an idea came to mind. She picked up, still giggling as he continue. "Smile" She said and instead of shoving the camera away like she thought he would he stroke the Barney Stinson picture pose. The camera snapped and they laughed along and then she realized. She was having fun with Jake Puckerman and secretly, it felt nice. "I didn't know you liked How I Met Your Mother" she said tilting her head.

Jake smiled. "There a lot of things you don't know about me" he said and she wondered what he meant. She was about to asked when he quickly changed the subject. "Now you do one" he said leaning back against the tree.

Marley smiled and took a deep breath. "I like rusty spoons" she said in a low aggravated voice. "I like rusty kettle. I like to feel the rusty spoons against my long fingers" she said slowly and heavily before she laughed. "That's from…"

"Salad Fingers… I know" he said with a smile. Their eyes met for a moment and everything else seemed to wash away. Their past, their present, their future. It was just gone. It was just them.

Marley could feel the butterflies flying around her stomach but she couldn't allow herself to fall for it and she broke the eye contact, looking back down at the paper.

"Third question is… Admit something that scares you or worries you" she said.

Jake stared at her for a little longer before he sigh. "Pass" he said.

"Are you going to pass on every question that is personal?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes" He said. "I don't see a reason I have to share that with you" he said.

"Then we are done" she said standing up. Jake quickly sat up, his eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that every question we have left are personal and you won't answer them. I have a lot of things to do and I'm not going to waste my time begging for you to answer a question" she said taking her bag and throwing the paper at him. "Bye Jake" she said.

"Wait…" he tried to say but she was already walking away. She was so disappointed in how things had turned out. Deep inside she wished he would have been braver. Or that maybe she would see a glimpse on the boy she use to spend her Saturday nights with but Jake had changed and she had to accept that. He just wasn't that boy anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marley Rose felt bad. It had been a whole day since she walked out on Jake from their assignment. In reality she knew that he had been right. The questions were ridiculously personal and even she had problems just letting someone know some of that stuff but she was too proud to go up to him again and tell him she was sorry.

At the end she decided that it was best to just let it be. They were never meant to be friends anyways, at least not again and she was afraid that if she kept being close she would fall for him again and she was almost out. She was almost about to never see him again. She just couldn't have that.

She was sitting in her desk, writing on her small computer a lyric that had just popped into her head when something flew from outside the window and onto her laptop. Confused she stared at the at piece of crumbled paper just laying there in front of her.

"I'm scared of becoming my father" a male voice said beside her. She quickly looked at the window to find Jake just hanging on her window looking at him.

"What the hell you're doing?" She asked, jumping out of her chair and grabbing his wrist to pull him in. "Are you crazy? You can fall and die" She said once she manage to pull him in and slap the back of his head.

"I had it under control" he said rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

Marley rolled her eyes and sigh. "What are you doing here Jake?" She asked as she tried to push away the thought of how romantic this all looked.

"I'm doing the assignment" he said reaching over to grab the paper and handed over to her un-crumbled. "The third question. Admit something that scares you or worries you. I'm scared of becoming my father" he repeated.

Marley was in shocked. She couldn't believe was actually opening up and to her. It was almost as if it was a dream. "Jake…" she tried to say but he quickly lifted his hand.

"Your turn" he said, shaking his head. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He really didn't want to become his dad but Marley knew he would never be. Even if Jake was a jerk, he was never like his father. Jake might have left her to be popular but he never ridiculed anyone for fun or used girls the way his father did. He didn't lie, every girl knew what they were getting into.

Marley sigh and sat back down on her desk again. "I am afraid that I will end up alone" she admitted looking down at her hands.

"That's crazy" Jake said but Marley didn't look up. She didn't want to. Deep down she knew that he was part of the reason she couldn't date anyone. Deep down she knew she never got over him. Suddenly she heard her bed squeak and she looked up to find him laying her bed.

"Hey!" she exclaimed but he ignored her.

"You're a beautiful, talented and funny. Every guy wants you" he said, his eyes looking everywhere but towards her.

"Oh yeah? And what have I been single for all this years?" she challenged him crossing her arms. Jake murmured something she didn't understand. "What?" she asked leaning closer to hear him.

"Nothing" he said more loudly, his face turned slightly the side as he placed his hand over his mouth.

Marley raised her eyebrow, confuse. "Just tell me" she demanded but Jake shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" he said trying to brush it off. "What was the first question?" he asked, getting even more comfortable in her bed, making her roll her eyes. She grabbed the paper she had handed him and read it over.

"Share something personal with your partner" she said looking over at Jake.

Jake lay there quiet for a moment, it almost made her think that he wasn't going to answer. "My dad still comes over to my house" he said and it was quiet again.

"Your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. His eyes were focus on the ceiling but Marley could feel how hard this was for him.

"But isn't he…?"

"Married? He is" he said. "To another woman but he comes around every week. At least twice and he plays around with my mom and makes he think he's in love with her but she's not. She doesn't want to even listen to me when I try to talk about it" he murmured. "I think she just doesn't want to see that he's scum" he said.

Marley looked down at her hands, chewing on her lips. Marley was there when Jake discovered his father was alive and that he had another brother. It was such a scandal in the whole town and she knew he was still a little mad about it. Especially when he was label as bastard child. "My dad is cheating on my mom" she blurted out.

Jake tilted his head to look at her. "What?"

"My dad… he's cheating on my mom" she said. "We all know it but she won't leave him" she said with a small shrug.

They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. It was at that moment that she realize that Jake and her had a lot more common that she could ever imagine.

"I guess we have fucked up parents" he said breaking the eye contact and looking back at the ceiling.

Marley licked her eyes and nodded. "I guess we do" she said softly and looked down at the paper. "Um… share something about your childhood" she decided to continue.

"Anything?" he asked and she nodded.

"It doesn't say something specific" she shrugged.

"Well when I was little I met this little girl with big blue eyes. She was crying the day I met her. Some punks were picking on here. Pushing her around and pulling her hair and I came in and defended her and we became best friends" he said with a small smile.

Marley could feel her heart quickening with his story. She knew exactly what he was talking about because she had been that little girl. "I don't remember it quite like that" she giggled.

"Oh?" he asked turning his head towards her. "You don't?" he asked with a smirk.

"I remember that the little girl was getting picked on and this scrawny little boy with an afro came and tried to defend me but ended up getting beat up as well" She laughed and he laughed along.

"Oh yeah" he laughed. "But after that the little girl got up and went up to him and helped him up. She had a big old smile on her face, with a tooth missing might I add, and kiss his cheek and said…"

"You're my hero" Marley finished for him. They stared at each other again with a smile. Both remembering that day. The day that it had all started.

"What happened to us?" he asked and Marley's smile fell.

"You became popular and I remained being me" she said with a shrug. Jake stared at her and then looked away.

"We should leave it there and continue tomorrow. I have to go to work" he said jumping out of the bed and stretching.

"You work?" she asked surprised.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly Marley you have the worst thought of me" he said. "Who else is going to help mom with the bills?" he asked.

Marley stared at him as he climb out her window again. She was surprised by how the day had turned out. There was so many things she had found out about Jake in only an hour she could barely process it. She looked up and found Jake standing in front of his window. His eyes were on hers for a minute before he smiled and waved and for a moment she saw the boy she once had been friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marley Rose sat in her lone some in the library of the school. She was thinking about her project with Jake and how she needed to figure out the perfect picture for their project. For now they only had one and it was only of Jake but they needed to take a picture that showed everything they leaned about each other.

"This hard" She groaned to herself as she let her head fall and lay on the cool wooden table. Suddenly the chair in front of her squeaked. "What are you doing here Jake?" she asked without lifting her head.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, confusion laced on his voice making her smirk. The truth was there was something about his presence that always made her know where he was.

"Lucky guess" she said lifting her head. He sat in front of her with a smirk, his arms crossed.

"Anyways, more questions" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, not everything has to be in your schedule" she grumbled. "You can't jump in ask answer some questions and then leave whenever you like. I could be busy" she glared.

Jake stared at her for a moment. "Are you busy?" he asked.

"No…"

"Then why are you complaining? Let's get this over with" he urged and Marley sigh. She picked up her back and took out her folder where she had saved the paper. "What was the first thing that came into mind when you met your partner?" Marley asked, stealing a glance over at Jake.

Jake tapped his pencil a few times before he smirked. "Pretty girl with blue eyes" he said with a grin. Marley rolled her eyes at his answer.

"I'm serious" she said.

"I am serious" he said with a shrug, leaning back on his chair. "You walked into our classroom and that's the first thing that popped into my mind" he said. Marley gave him a look, crossing her arms across her chest. "What?"

"There is no way you can remember something like that" she said.

"But I do" he said. "I remember every moment we had together" He said proudly and Marley blushed. There was something in his eyes that made her believe him.

"The first thing I thought of you when I met you was that you were brave" she said.

"You knew I was brave from sitting on classroom?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Marley pressed her lips together trying not to laugh as she avoided his eyes. Jake stared at her confuse and then he realized it. "You didn't notice me until I helped you out with those bullies!" he accused her making her laugh.

"I'm sorry" she laughed. "I feel bad" she giggled when Jake pouted at her.

"See? And I'm the jerk?" He shook his head. Marley continue laughing. There was a happy note on the fact that she hadn't been always obsessed with him. It made her happy that once upon a time he was the first one who saw her. "I'm deeply hurt" he said placing his hand on his chest making her laugh even more.

"SHHHHH" the librarian shushed them across the room making them both flinch.

"Sorry" Marley giggled waving her hand at the very angry old woman before she turn to Jake. "You're trouble" she said and Jake grinned.

"You always liked trouble" he smirked and she blushed.

"If you say so" she said trying to brush it off. She was about to read the next question when Jake snatched it from her hands.

"Share a secret" Jake read and looked up at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Why me? You go first" she said with a glare.

"I always go first" he said leaning over and poking her forehead. "Come on. Spill" he said leaning back.

Marley let out an exaggerated sigh and crossed her arms. "Fine" she said and thought about a secret. The first thing that popped into her mind was her crush from him. She knew she had the chance to just tell him. After all what was the worst that could happen. They weren't going to see each other again but she decided to go with something else.

"I write songs" she blurted out. Their eyes met for a moment and Marley felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

"About what?" he asked.

"Everything" she said with a shrug. "It's my way of letting everything out" she said.

"Can I see one?" He asked leaning forward.

"No" she glared. "It's private"

"Well how are you going to make money off of them if you won't sing them?" He asked confused.

"I don't know…" She said.

"I think you should sing one to me" He said. "I'm not going to laugh" He promised.

Marley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I am not going to sing anything for you" she said. "It's your turn" she reminded him trying to get past her secret.

Jake sigh and leaned back again. "I applied for Julliard" He said.

"What?"

"I applied for Julliard and I haven't open the letter I got a few weeks ago" He confessed.

Marley blinked a couple of times confused. "Jake… you don't know if you were accepted?" She asked and he shook his head. "Why?"

"I'm scared" he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I really want it and I'm scare that I just wasn't good enough" He admitted, lowering his eyes. Marley saw how vulnerable he was, how important this was to him and she was shocked. She had never in her life had seen Jake this way. Jake was a guy of confidence and he always had something snarky and charming to say. The Jake Puckerman she knew wasn't afraid of anything.

She quickly got up making him look up at her. "Come on" she said taking her bag.

"Where?" he asked confused.

"We are going to open that letter" she said taking his hand and tugging him to get up.

"But…"

"No buts! Jake you're already late. If you did get accepted you need to answer them and if you didn't you have to apply for your plan B school" she said.

"I was" he said with a shrugged. "I just thought to just go to that one… I can't handle it if I find out" he said shaking his head.

"Jake Puckerman! Get up right now! We are reading that letter" She order and tugged him again.

Jake let out a frustrated sigh but did as he was told anyways. "You were always so pushy" he groaned.

"And you loved me for it" She said with a smirk. For a moment she could have sworn that she heard him say that he still did but when she saw that he kept on walking he dissed it to be just part of her imagination. She licked her lips and snatched the paper back from his hands, she thought she could ease the tension if she continue with the questions.

"What is the one thing you regret?" She asked.

"Pass" he answered quickly, his eyes focus on the hallways in front of him.

"You can't" She said.

"I just did. I don't want to answer that" he said firmly and Marley rolls her eyes. She knows that she shouldn't fight with him. She knew how stubborn he was. "Fine. I regret… not kicking Kitty Wilde's ass in 3rd grade when she started calling me Itty Bitty" she said with a pout and gets a smile out of Jake.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think that if I would have kicked her ass I wouldn't be bully my whole school years" she sighs and they are both quiet.

"You're not a fighter" he says. "I remember that day. I told you should've pulled her hair or something. Kitty was so small. You could have taken her but you said that fighting her would bring you down to her level and that was just something you didn't want to do" he said with a goofy smile making her smile as well.

"Wow… I sound smart" she giggles.

"I know… I wonder what happened" Jake says and Marley punches his arm.

"Hey!" she pouts and they smile at each other. "You're jerk" she says.

"So are you" he says rubbing his arm but she knows it didn't really hurt him.

She rolls her eyes and looks down at the paper again. "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" she asked. They are both silent and the only noise in the halls in the buzzing coming from the classrooms.

"I don't know" he said after a while.

"Me neither" she admitted. "I just want to be…"

"Happy" they said at the same time. Their eyes meet again and they smile at each other and Marley can feel a blush burning on her cheek but she can't hide it.

Finally they reached Jake's locker. As he shuffled through his things Marley places the letter back in her bag and when she looks up, Jake is holding the letter. "Well?" She asked.

"I can't" he says. "You do it" he said and shoved into her hands.

Marley wants to say no. She knows he's suppose to do it. After all she's not his best friend but then she looks into his eyes and sees fear and she can't say no. She opens the letter and scans through the words.

"Well…?" he asked nervously.

Marley looks up with a blank stare and stares at him for a couple of minutes before her lips broke in a smile. "You got in" she cheers. Jake mouths hangs open and he takes the letter from her hand and reads it.

"I got in" he said surprise and in shock.

"Yes you did!" she said excitedly and before she knows it she's in his embrace. She froze, just letting him hold her. She's too in shock to even react but slowly her whole body is warm and she feels happy… content in his arms and soon she is hugging him back.

They hug for a couple of more minutes and then Jake's leans back but doesn't step away. Instead he keeps his hands around her and his face inches away from hers. She can feel his warm breath on her lips and the way he looks at her makes he think that he's going to kiss her and she wants him to kiss her.

He hesitates for a second and then moves an inch closer and now she's sure he's going to kiss her. She wants to make the last move and kiss him. End her years of suffering by taking that kiss she had always wanted but never admitted to want.

"Jake!" someone calls his name from behind and they jump away from each other. The moment is gone and Marley can see his basketball buddies standing behind him. He looks scared and she knows he's going to walk away, just like he did before.

"I'll see you later" she says quickly and turns around. She can feel her tears building up in her eyes because she knows it happening again and then she feels his hand on her wrist stopping her and for a moment she has hope.

He pulls her back, until her back is pressed against his chest and his lips on her ear. He stay quiet for a minute, maybe looking for the words to say but she's disappointed. "Don't tell anyone please" he said. "No one knows I dance… I could…" he hesitates but Marley knows.

She pulls herself out of his grip and glares at him. "You're secret is safe with me" she growls and storms away without looking back. Not this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If it was up to Marley Rose she wouldn't face Jake Puckerman ever again. The boy was toxic and that wasn't going to change anytime soon but getting a bad grade on such an easy assignment wasn't part of the plan. At least that's what she tried to convince herself as she made her way to his house. She held her folder tight into her chest, the memory of Jake's lips close to hers haunting her mind, followed by the cold hard reality of being rejected.

She knew it was impossible to be with him. They were a day away from never seeing each other again and here she was pinning after him like a school girl in love. He needed to stay in the past and he would. She knew that as soon as she left for college he would be history. She would no longer be haunted by the man she knew as Jake Puckerman.

She knocked on his door with a straight face. She was going to ask the last questions, take the picture they needed and leave. That was the plan.

Jake opened the door and stared at the girl standing before him. She could see in his eyes that he was shock to see her there. "The assignment isn't done" she said and pushed him aside to come in. She knew no one was home. She had seen his mother leave early in the morning for work. "Just two more questions and the picture. I think that if we take one picture that sums everything up we should be just fine" she explained setting down the folder on the small coffee table in the living room, the same coffee table she had seen so many times before when she was growing up.

Marley turned around to find him just standing there staring at her. "Why are you still standing there?" She asked a little aggravated. "Get the camera!" she exclaimed making him jump. He nodded and started making his way upstairs to his room.

She sat down and took a deep breath. She told herself that she would never come into his house again. It was filled with so many painfully happy memories. Ones that she was so desperate to buried deep inside her brain.

"Here" he said, once he came, placing the camera next to the folder before he sat beside her.

"Finally" she rolled her eyes.

"You're mad" he stated.

"No… I'm just tired" she lied and quickly grabbed the folder and looked for the questions. "Share a your most embarrassing moment" she said and glance at him.

Jake thought for a minute before shrugged. "Haven't had any" he said and Marley rolled her eyes.

"Of course you haven't" she murmured under her breath. "Well mine was this year. At the English Poems activities we had" she sigh, her mind traveling to that night.

She had been so excited about the assignment. Every year the senior class was assign to pair up and write poems about whatever topic the chose that year. Marley had always been excited for the day when she would have chance to do hers. After the assignment was over the top 10 pairs who did the best were asked to present their poems to a group of parents and Marley was lucky to be one of them.

She even prepared a little skit for her and her partner to do. She was so proud. "I remember that" Jake interrupted her line of thoughts. "You were being stubborn and decided to use the microphone but you dropped it when it was your turn" he chuckled.

"It's not funny" she growled.

"It's a little funny" he said with a smirk. "Beside that wasn't so bad"

"It was too me. I was so humiliated" she sigh and shook her head. She knew there was nothing she could have done. The microphone fell and her amazing poem was ruined. "Moving on" she said, trying to just brush it off.

"Bring it" he said trying to make her smile but Marley was not in the mood. She could already feel her heart racing and herself relaxing. She needed to get out of there.

"Pick 10 things you like about your partner" She said.

"That's easy. I like your eyes, your smile, your voice, your lips…" he quickly jumped in without hesitating. "I like the way you play with your fingers when you're nervous. I like the way you scrunch your nose when you're annoyed. I like that you're smart but not cocky. I like that you are shy, I think it's adorable. I like to hear you laugh, it's very contagious" He said and smiled.

"That was only nine" she said, trying not to blush. She tried to remind herself that this is what he did. He use charming words to make everything else seem like nothing and she wasn't going to fall for that. Not anymore at least.

Jake shrugged and Marley rolled her eyes. He was hopeless. "I like your smile. I like that you never became a total jerk. I like that you care for others. I like that you can make anyone feel better. I like that you're always looking for an excuse to make people laugh. I like that you care about your future. I like the you cover you face with your hands when you are blushing" she said as he did so which only made her smile. "I like the way that you with your mom. I like the way you are with mine and I like you're a good guy" she said.

They stared at each other as they shared a silence. Something in his eyes made her believe that he wanted to say so much more and deep inside she wanted him to say more but she shook the thoughts away. "Well…" she said as she broke the eye contact. "I think that was the last-"

"I like that you can see me better than anyone else" he finished. Marley stared at him again, her heart thumping loudly. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Stay strong Marley" she told herself. "Uh… right. That's the last. We should do the picture now" she said standing up and he followed. She took out a picture of them as little kids. They were both grinning widely, their arms around each other. She remember that day perfectly.

"I can't believe you still have that" he said as he looked over her shoulder making her shiver.

"I found it" she lied. She had framed in her night stand. "I was thinking we could both hold the picture in front of us, each holding an end. It would mean that we haven't changed. We just drifted apart" she said stepping away from him.

"Sounds like a good idea" he said and went to set up the camera. Marley could feel the urge to cry getting even stronger by the minute but she wasn't going to allow him to see her cry. Not anymore.

He came back and took the picture as Marley instructed. Their shoulder barely touched as they both posed for the picture. As soon as the flash went, Marley snatched the picture from Jake's hands and started packing up.

"Well that was all. It was a pleasure doing this with you" she said as quickly as she could.

"Wait!" Jake said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back before she could go. "There is still one question" he said.

"One that you said you didn't want to answer" she said, trying to free her hand.

"I want to… I just don't know which one to pick" he said. This made Marley stop. Her mind went blank. Jake Puckerman was perfect. Jake Puckerman didn't have regrets.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I regret so many things" He said and started to come closer. "I regret pushing me far away from you. I regret not talking to you. I regret not going up to you and owning up to my mistake. I regret not being your first kiss and last I regret not kissing you yesterday" he said, his eyes focus completely into hers while her mind spun around with so many thoughts.

"No…" she whispered. "You're lying. Don't lie to me!" she exclaimed and started pulling on her to set herself free but Jake wouldn't let her.

"I'm not lying Marley. I love you. I've always had but I was idiot" he said.

"No! You don't love me!" she sobbed as the tear started to run down her cheek. "You don't love me. You didn't even want to be my friend"

"That's not true. I was just a kid and then I was so afraid that you hated me and I thought that if I told you, you would have laughed in my face. I couldn't bare it" he said and pulled her toward him again, this time takings his other arm and wrapping it around her waist. "I pay to pair me up with you. I knew that if I somehow got the chance to know if you loved me I could finally tell you"

"You did what?!" she asked, her hands busy hitting his chest.

"And I know you love me and I was going to tell you yesterday but I panicked" he tried to explained.

"You're lying" she cried.

"I'm not lying" he yelled and with that he crashed his lips against her. At first Marley was shocked. She just started at him as he pressed his lips against her but as soon as she felt his tongue ran across her bottom lip she started to fight.

"Stop" she cried as she pushed him away. She manage to get a few steps back before he was on her again. "No" she whispered, her struggle going weaker and then her back hit a wall and his lips met hers again and nothing else mattered anymore.

She let herself fall down the rabbit hole. She opened his mouth and let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. She shivered and moaned into the kiss. Her body felt like it was on fire by the way his hands touched and molded every inch of her body.

The rest of the night was a complete blur. She remember his hands running down her legs and wrapping them around his waist. She remembers clothes flying around and the feeling of his soft lips kissing places that had never been kissed.

She felt like she was where she belonged. In his arms.

She woke up hours later, her aching body wrapped in his dark blue sheets. She was alone. She looked around, trying to get her thoughts straight as the worst came to mind.

He left. He left her. He had been lying and now she was just one of the rest.

She lowered her head and cursed herself for being so stupid. For letting his words brake down her barrier and then she heard the sound of the toilet flushing and her head snapped. The door opened to reveal a half asleep, half naked Jake.

"Hey" he said with a sleepy smile as he dropped beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't leave" she whispered.

"No" he shook her head as he brought her closer. He lifted one of his hands and traced the outline of her jaw. "I've been running for years. I don't want to run anymore" he said.

Marley stared at him. Her mind quiet down for the first time that week. "So, it's true?" she asked. "You love me?"

Jake smiled and nodded. "I've always loved you Marley Rose. Ever since the first moment I saw you. I've always known" he said. "I was an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking leaving you like that. I thought… I thought I lost you"

"I thought I lost you" she whispered back. They smiled at each other before she brought her closer, letting her head rest against his chest.

"I love you" she whispered as she laid her hand over his. She listen to his heart quicken with happiness in his chest.

"I love you too" he said back.

Marley closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she swore she would never love again but she knew it was worth it. She knew it worth going down the dark rabbits hole as long as she was with him.


End file.
